


Jump Left, Step Right

by cat3500



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat3500/pseuds/cat3500
Summary: A little post episode flirtation. I couldn't help myself! Spoilers for 7x09.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	Jump Left, Step Right

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode this morning and I've spent half the day thinking about this. That epside was magnificent, and not only for *that thing that happened*. I couldn't resisit writing something, it was just too much fun to ignore! And I felt the need for some levity after all the angst. Oh so much angst...
> 
> Lil is incredible. That's not relevent to the story, only the truth.

Daisy stands in the lab staring down at Enoch. Her brain is fried. Reliving the same thirty two and a half minutes over and over again will do that. She hears footsteps behind her but she barely blinks. She knows who it is.

Sousa stands by her side and stares down at the table. “He’s definitely…”

“Yes.”

“Simmons and Deke seem pretty good with that…” he waves his hands around vaguely while he searches for the words. “Futuristic tech stuff. You’re sure…”

“We’re sure.”

Sousa sighs. “I didn’t really know him, but he seemed nice. A little strange.... What is he anyway? A robot?”

Daisy closes her eyes. She doesn’t have the energy for this. “A friend.”

Sousa rocks back on his heels at a loss for what to say. “Right. Sorry. That was insensitive.”

Daisy turns and tries for a smile. She’s unsure how successful her attempt is, it may look more like a grimace. “Can I help you with something?”

“Actually, I came to ask _you_ if you needed anything.”

Daisy lets out a sharp laugh. “Of course you did. You’re always there, asking if you can help me.”

Sousa looks towards the door uncertainly. “I can go if you want.”

Daisy shakes her head, softening. The way she’s feeling isn’t his fault. In fact, his presence is making things better. The weight in her chest feels ever so slightly lighter. “No, stay. Sorry. Today has been… draining.” She looks back at Enoch. She won’t forget all he said in his final moments, but she can’t deal with it now. She files it away to unpack tomorrow. She gives Enoch one last silent thank you and turns to Sousa. His dark eyes look kind, and his expression sincere. Willing, as always, to do what he can to help.

Daisy smiles shyly. This one doesn’t take any effort at all. “I’m good” she says. “I don’t need picking back up this time.”

There’s a half-formed question on Sousa’s lips and is expression morphs from sincerity to confusion and he tilts his head slightly to one side. Daisy’s reminded of a puppy. A strong, handsome one. With excellent arms. She shakes her head. Inappropriate. Daisy’s saved from her thoughts by the crackle of the Zephyr’s intercom then May’s voice loud and clear.

“Daisy, I could use your help trying to get the navigation systems back on line.”

“No problem, be right there.” It takes more effort than she thought it would to leave that room.

*

“Have you eaten?”

Daisy can’t help but laugh. It must be exhausting, being this noble all the damn time. She leans on the counter in the tiny kitchenette. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? Being my knight in shining armour? I can rescue myself just fine.”

Sousa pauses in the act of stirring sugar into his coffee. “I know you can. But it’s alright if you need a little help sometimes. It’s hard for you, isn’t it? To trust people?”

Daisy thinks back to when she was Skye. “It used to be harder. I’m growing as a person. Slowly.”

Sousa puts down the teaspoon. “I know people like you. I like them.”

Daisy smiles. “So you said.”

There it is again, the confused puppy face.

“In the loop.” She shrugs as she gives her vague explanation.

Sousa blushes. It’s adorable. “What else did I say?”

Daisy pushes herself upright and takes a step towards him. “You said I was fun to be around.”

She can see it’s making him uncomfortable, to learn that he shared his feelings with her and can’t even remember. She’s kind of enjoying it.

“You said you like that I say what I mean.”

Sousa laughs. Daisy is sure that saying exactly what she means in this moment would be a very very bad idea.

“I do like that” Sousa says, meeting her gaze steadily. “Anything else?”

“You said you were impressed by my powers.”

He doesn’t have a comeback for this, but he no longer looks bashful. He looks solid, dependable, and pretty attractive in that not-buttoned-all-the-way-up shirt. He doesn’t move, but he also doesn’t shrink away when Daisy places her palm on his chest. An encouraging sign.

“I might not need a knight in shining armour” Daisy says. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want one now and again.” She can hear the way her voice changes suggestively and hates herself a little bit for how obviously she’s flirting, but after spending all day needing to get to the point as if life depended on it, she can’t help herself.

Sousa blinks. He can’t seem to speak.

“Guys, have you seen the spare tool kit?”

Deke barges into the kitchen, oblivious, and Daisy pulls her hand away.

*

“What else happened? In the time loops?”

Sousa has his shirtsleeves rolled up and is leaning on the handle of a broom. Daisy looks up from her console and regards him. Manual labour, very attractive. Not afraid to get his hands dirty, also good to know. “What didn’t happen?”

Sousa gives her a wry smile. “Okay, what didn’t happen?”

Daisy wishes she could think of a charming and witty reply to that but all she can think about is one particular loop. Her favourite of all the loops.

“Daisy?”

Sousa’s next to her, still holding the broom.

Daisy tries very hard to look at his eyes and not his lips when she replies. “Sorry. I…”

Sousa’s eyebrow arches with suspicion. “What happened?”

Not enough, Daisy thinks. Not even close to enough.

She’s silent for a beat too long and from the look in Sousa’s eyes Daisy finally thinks they’re on the same page.

“Debrief in five.” Mack’s no-nonsense voice echoes around them. Daisy looks up at the ceiling, exasperated.

“I feel like I’m still stuck in the damn time loop” she says to no one in particular. “At least I got some action then!”

She walks away, leaving Sousa equal parts baffled and amused.

*

Daisy’s sitting on her bunk with the door open. There’s a knock on the frame and Sousa’s there. Naturally. He’s changed into jeans and a very nice white t-shirt that clings to him in just the right places.

“Very nice” Daisy says before she can help herself. She briefly considers trying to style it out, pretend like she wasn’t openly checking him out. Sod it, she thinks, and decides to own it. “Very James Dean. He was…”

Sousa holds up his hand. “I got that reference” he says. The corner of his lip curls up in a smirk. He looks to be enjoying this just as much as Daisy is.

“Come in. What’s up?”

He hesitates a moment and Daisy just shakes her head. The last thing she wants him to be right now is gallant. She’s spent all day wasting time and doesn’t intend to waste any more. She stands up and strides towards him. Now isn’t the time to be coy.

“What you said before…” He looks mildly intimidated by her confident gaze, but the smirk is still there. “I don’t know how to ask this, but…”

“We kissed” Daisy says, getting straight to the point. “Or more accurately, I kissed you.”

Sousa’s expression is as calm as always but Daisy notices a sheen of sweat on his forehead. But he doesn’t avert his gaze, he looks straight into Daisy’s eyes just as intensely as she’s looking into his. She appreciates that like you wouldn’t believe.

“Was I this nervous before?”

“No. You didn’t have the chance to be nervous. I caught you unawares.”

“Where? When?”

“In the pod room. You’d just woken up.”

“I see how it is, you took advantage of me in a disoriented state.” Sousa runs one hand up Daisy’s arm, not taking his eyes off hers.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“How was it?”

“Quite nice, actually.”

“That hardly seems fair, I can’t remember it.”

“I remember enough for both of us, don’t worry.”

He pushes her away gently and turns to leave. “Alright, in that case we don’t need to repeat it then…”

Daisy grabs his arm and pulls him to her roughly. “Now, hang on…”

The Zephyr gives a shudder. They both know what it means. It’s kind of apt really, if a little premature.

“Was that?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess the time drive is working again. We should probably…”

“Yeah.”

Daisy’s finding it hard to think what with his face being so close to hers. She can smell his skin. Smells good.

“Guys, we jumped again, we’re in…”

Daisy turns away from Sousa just enough to see Yo-yo over his shoulder. “Don’t care” Daisy says bluntly. She catches the amusement on Yo-yo’s face as she realises what she’s just interrupted. “1992 or 2392, it can wait.” She rams her fist onto the door panel and it slides closed with a hiss.

No more interruptions. Time can shove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in under two hours. Why can't I be this productive when I write original fiction? This was fun though!!
> 
> I usually take my titles from song lyrics. There were many much naughtier lyrics from this particular song I wanted to use but I thought I'd play it safe and obvious.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
